


Moving In

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like crazy fluff, might be slightly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver argue over what to do with the duplicate books, movies and video games cluttering their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

"Ok why do we have three copies of Indiana Jones and holy shit is this a VHS I haven't seen one of these in like forever" Barry said curiously turning the old home movie around in his hand.

"We have three copies of Indiana jones cause you refused to get rid of yours and I had one and one of them is Thea's" Oliver replied cutting open another one of the million boxes scattered around the apartment. "Excuse me but my Indiana Jones is the remastered bluray and dvd edition with interviews and commentary from the cast" Barry paused gesturing to his copy of the movie "yours is a plain dvd and it has something sticky on the case"

"Ok now we have two call of duty:black ops is yours special or can we get rid of one" Oliver said sarcastically throwing the video games on the couch. The two of them had been having this same argument for over a week first it was over books ("we don't need three copy's of the odyssey Ollie" "ok then we don't need two copies of the Martian" "take that back Queen") now it has moved on to movies and video games.

"Umm what's wrong with having two copies of call of duty"

"Oh my god you're a hoarder" Oliver said in a teasing manner  

"I am not a hoarder" Barry replied looking slightly insulted.

"Ok then get rid of one of the copies of the Martian" Oliver challenged. Barry looked at Oliver as though he ran over his cat.

"Ok I'm a hoarder deal with it you're the one that wanted to move in with me" Barry said snatching his book and video games away from Oliver.

"Oh did you forget that you asked me to move in with you" Oliver said dropping his jaw in fake shock as he grabbed Barry's waist.

"Well it's not like you turned me down or anything"

"True but I didn't know moving in would mean having duplicates of like every movie and book and video game in the world" Oliver answered "i don't have much experience with moving in with someone"

"I'll get rid of every duplicate video game and my comic book collection can go on its own bookshelf" Barry compromised wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck.

"Your comic books can go on the main bookshelf if you get rid of all the duplicate movies"

"Deal" Barry said hesitantly "except the Star Wars movies"

"Of course there's never to much Star Wars" Oliver replied with a nod. Barry couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Barry decided to go with the latter.

"I love you"

"I know" Oliver paused "you know what else I know" he added after a beat.

"That were never ever going to get unpacked"

"Never ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed please leave a comment or a kudos or both if you feel like it. Follow me on tumblr @bisexuallraypalmer.


End file.
